A Coffee Or Two
by MaybeItsJustAnna
Summary: Modern AU: Coffee shop! I really enjoyed the fic 'Love and Joe' so I wanted to try a coffee shop Au as well. Anna is a barista at her coffee shop business but she's about to go bankrupt. What is she going to do? Kristanna Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Coffee shop AU! I thought I'd try it because I really liked 'Love and Joe' so let's see how this goes, oh and if I don't really get any reviews I don't continue with stories. It happened with 'I am one with the wind and Skye' so yeah more reviews= more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is Disney's and I –chokes on breath and sobs uncontrollably-**

_**Chapter 1- An unlikely meeting**_

*********************************FROZEN******************************************

**Anna's POV:**

"One mocha please" a young girl about fifteen handed me a crumpled note, I smiled brightly and nodded "sure thing honey, would you like some whipped cream on that?" I smile brightly as she nods eagerly, making her fringe fall loose above her face. "Okay so can I get your name sugar?" I ask politely as she gives out a little squeak "Mary" I smile as I scribble down the name. "Okay Mary I'll be with you in a flash" I dash to the coffee machine as a whirling sound fills my ears, quickly preparing the coffee I spin around and place it on the counter gingerly. "One mocha with whipped cream, here's your change. Have a nice day and come back soon!" She smiles and takes her leave; I flop back into tired and sloppy Anna. I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist as I turn to see Olaf, I giggle softly as he slumps onto the counter looking at the door. "It's a shame we only get the odd new person around here, it's only the regulars that come daily." He turns and looks at me, a small smile covering his features. "Yeah, that's pretty- Olaf! Get down from the counter!" He jumps down immediately, scrambling for the office.

The doorbell jingles as it opens, revealing a stressed woman with platinum blonde hair. "Olaf, its only Elsa" I murmured sadly as she strides in and bites back a scream. "Something cold please…" I nod and do her the iced mint Frappuccino; I notice her inhaling deeply as I turn on the coffee machine. "Els… you ok?" I say as I plop the ice in, making her jump. "I could be better, can you hurry up there?" I sigh and throw in some mint leaves and top it off with cream, spinning around again to toss it to her. "Jack again, that asshole. I told you to ignore him or fire him" I sigh under my breath as Elsa passes me a note, giving me a weak smile as she turns to leave. "Maybe it'll help the business sis; I'll be back at the apartment when you get back." I wave as I see her disappear in the light of day, Olaf scurrying to my side and exclaiming "OH MY GOSH! Look a customer!" He chirps happily and strides into the office "you take care of this one. I have to do bills again…" I smile as I hear the bell ring, snapping into a happy barista mode as a customer walks in.

"Hi?" he says as she strides into the shop glaring at me. A tall buff guy with unkempt blond hair walks in, this eyes a chocolaty colour and his clothes were rugged. A spiteful glare and a frown smashed onto his face as he pulls out a note. I gingerly take the note and he grunts "I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" I smile heartily as he repeats himself again "A vanilla bean cappuccino" I smile and grab a cup beside me. "What's your name?" I say awkwardly as he stares into space "Kristoff" he simply answers, avoiding any eye contact with me. "Oh well then I'll be with you in a moment" I scurry to the coffee machine and start my daily ritual, I shout over the machine "you should know I'm an expert at making vanilla bean cappuccinos! It's my favourite coffee here." I stop shouting as soon as the machine stops and I pour it into the mug, the fresh smell of vanilla uplifting my spirits. "Well then I'll let you decide if I'm good at making coffees or not" I smile brightly as he takes a sip, and sighs in contentment. "You're not half bad" he chokes out and takes a turn for the door. "Come back soon Christopher!" I yell after him as the door slams shut, hearing a small mutter as he walks out "its Kristoff…"

Olaf bounces in and raises a smug look on his face "well isn't he just a little ray of sunshine!" I giggle and start wiping the counter "I'm sure he will be back" he adds and turns to look at me. "Oh please! What makes you think he will come back here?" I snort as Olaf's face becomes serious, "I know things okay?" I sigh and stare at the door, waiting for someone to approach the door. "We'll be out of business before we know it Olaf…" I stare at the coffee shop, dull and empty and drained out of the life it used to have. I stared at the walls with scratched paint and uneven pictures hanging from barely a string, this whole place needs renovating and we don't have the funds to even buy a new sign. "Hey, if we get another employee then maybe things will run a little smoother around here." He perks up at his own idea, starting to get a little over enthusiastic about it, bouncing around the room for a blackboard and chalk. "Olaf, we'd have to pay them and gods knows we have no money to do that. I'm basically pooling off Elsa at the moment." He doesn't back down and pounces around the room some more "so? We'd just have to get someone who isn't interested in all pay." I sigh and grab the chalk from the shelf, hesitating before I give it to him. "Are you sure about this Olaf? I mean, let's face it. If this makes us bankrupt and out of business then it's your entire fault." He gives me puppy dog eyes and I rake a frustrated hand through my hair. "DEAL!" He squeals as I regretfully hand him the chalk.

*********************************FROZEN******************************************

"Elsa? I'm home." I say quietly as I flop on the sofa, rethinking the day's events. _Why was Olaf so quick to bring that up? I mean it was only a new customer. _I sigh and slam my face into a cushion, trying to think positively about the little man's outburst and the fact that it could just ruin the business and could just get us bankrupt! I scream into the cushion, wincing as I do hoping Elsa couldn't hear. "Anna?" _Nope todays not my day. _"I'm fine" I say quickly as he flicks the kettle on, I lift my head up and catch a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy; mascara swam down her face as she sniffled a little. "Elsa..." I say questionably as she regains her composure and repeats my answer. I inhale deeply and excuse myself to my room, hearing Elsa's cries as I walk through the hallways. _My business is screwed and my sister is having a mental breakdown_. I grunt and rub my temples. _Today's not my day at all…_

*********************************FROZEN******************************************

**A/N: Aww, I feel bad for making this such a depressing guess who makes an entry next! Reviews= more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2-Another busy day

**Chapter 2- Another busy day**

**A/N: I saw the reviews and I screamed, I am happy that you like the story! Now enough of me babbling. **

**Disclaimer: Frozen is Disney's and I will never own it **

**************************************FROZEN*************************************************

**Anna's POV:**

*Bleep* *Bleep*

I groan and shove my pillow over my head, ignoring the sounds of my alarm piercing through my dream. "Give me a few…more…." I doze off and my alarm bleeps once again. "God dammit!" I sigh and grab the air trying to find my phone. "There you are you little shit" I flip the code in as the screen pops up; the time was 7:00am. "Oh shit shit shit shit I overslept!" I spring from the mattress as I fling the wardrobe door open, wincing as it slaps against the walls. "Sorry Elsie" I mutter as I throw on a white fluffy sweater and some beige skinny jeans that hug my not-so-perfect thighs, I also add a pair of my favourite winter boots. I grab my coat and purse as I swing open the doors, letting the damp air smell fill my lungs. I stroll towards the car and rev the engine, rushing to work immediately.

I was out of breath as soon as I came across our coffee shop on the dreary corner of the block. I sigh at the sign placed in the window, in badly scrawled letters the sign read: 'LOOKING FOR A NEW EMPLOYEE! SPEAK WITH THE MANAGER FOR DETAILS.' I take a deep breath and lightly open the door, only to meet Olaf's death glare as he puts a sassy hand on his hip. "Would you care to explain why you're late missy?" I ignore him as I take my apron from the rack and squeeze it on, Olaf trudging around the counter to follow me. "Did we have any customers?" I say without daring to meet his eyes, only to have Olaf be halfway into a sigh when the doorbell rings. "Now we do" he springs happily as I groan and plaster a smile on my face. "Hello there sugar! What would you like?" I stare at the young girl, noticing a familiar face and I perk up before she can say anything. "Mary, right? Well we have added a caramel and nutmeg sauce recently for hot chocolates. Would you like to try it?" I smile brightly as she nods timidly, passing the note as I take it carefully. "Okay Mary I'll be with you in a sec" I spin around and dump a spoonful of hot chocolate mix into a cup, preparing the rest as I initiated small talk. "So, I guess you go to school around here hmm?" I say as the doorbell rings once again, not turning from my spot. The young girl lets out a squeak of 'yes' and I add whipped cream to the hot chocolate, drizzling the caramel and nutmeg sauce on the top. "Here you go honey, come back soon!" I yell as she makes her way out of the shop, a small spring in her step as she sips the hot chocolate. I smile brightly as I snap back into barista mode "next please!"

I stare at the man in front of the counter, ragged dark chocolate hair reached his shoulders and his fringe covered his deep sea blue eyes. He wore a milk chocolate t-shirt with beige trousers, he smiled shyly at me "so, my friend pointed out the blackboard there…" he pointed towards the window and I smiled. "So you've come to try for the job then?" I ask a bit desperately and he nods, a wave of relief hits me as I just stood there goofily. "OLAF! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR THE JOB!" I yell as an enlightened Olaf skips into the room, shooting me a 'I told you so' look. I groaned as he inspected the poor lad who was frozen in space, I pushed Olaf so the man could breathe and I smiled sympathetically. "So what's your name? I'm Anna." I smile heavily as he perks up "Sven" he says quietly and looks for a place to lay his eyes on.

"So Sven, would you mind stepping into my office so I can interview you?" Olaf happily suggests as he tugs the man away, he stares at the door worriedly as if that was his last escape from insanity. The doorbell rings once again as I straighten my back, welcoming the customer with a bright smile, only to have my hopes dashed as the group of regulars enter. They sit at the window, making an effort to get me to walk over there. I grab my notepad and a pen whilst grumbling softly as I make my way over there. "Would you ladies like your usual's?" I ask politely as one of them curse behind their breath. "No, I want something strong today. What do you have that's strong?" My smile churns as I struggle to keep it in place "well we have the extra strong espresso an-" I was cut off by one of the women who was sitting impatiently. "Yeah she'll have that now hop to it" I smile and jot it down, turning away as I hear them gossiping.

"Okay so that's two caramel cappuccinos, one regular hot chocolate and one extra strong espresso." I smile as I place it on their tables, them taking a spiteful look at it before taking a sip. I turn to walk away but before I could react one of the women knocked a hand over her cup, spilling the espresso straight onto my white sweater. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry it just… slipped" I groan and take the cup from her, the women giggling as I try to wipe the coffee off myself. "No, I should apologise I'll get this mess cleaned up and give you another coffee." I smile politely as I take my leave, grabbing napkins and quickly returning to the table. I wipe the table as I hear them whispering once again, once I'm finished I return to the counter to see an annoyed Olaf and an uncomfortable Sven. Olaf pushes a new espresso towards me and I smile, quickly giving it to the ignorant woman as I return to him. "Thank you" I say gratefully looking at the frozen Sven. "I told Sven that he can do a day on Monday, see how good he is at making coffees." Olaf explains as he looks down at my sweater and groans. "Again? Ugh you're lucky I have a spare this time." He leaves the room and shoves a t-shirt into my hands, I blabber my thanks as I go and change in the bathrooms.

*******************************************FROZEN********************************************

It had been an hour after the incident and Sven had left to go home, it was just me and Olaf again as I hear the doorbell ring. "That's my cue to leave" Olaf giggles as he disappears into his office, leaving me with the customer that was entering the coffee shop. "Ooh mama" I sigh under my breath as I look at the customer striding in. He had auburn hair that was carefully combed back with sideburns that framed his face; he was wearing a faded denim jacket with a pair of baggy jeans. "Hello?" He said in a husky voice that melted me inside. "Oh welcome… what do you want to have? I mean what type of coffee do you… ugh" I say as I start playing with my hair he only chuckles which makes him ten times sexier. "Actually, I came here for a job" he motions to the signs and flashes his pearly whites; I could only stare sheepishly at the door as I snapped back to reality. "Olaf! This man here wants a job!" The door snapped open instantly as the short man bounced his way to the auburn haired man whilst humming happily. "Well Mr…" Olaf was left hanging and the man quickly retorted his name. "Hans" he sends a wink my way and I feel my stomach trying to do a trapeze. "Well then _Prince Hans, _why don't you step into my office and I'll interview you?" He tried to sound intimidating but that was all pulled back by a snort from Hans. I giggles softly as I saw Hans turning to the office, sending another flirtatious look before the door slams shut.

"How can a guy be so gorgeous? Where's the cheat code for that!?" I scream over the sound of the coffee machine, not hearing the doorbell ring again. I hum happily and pour my coffee, almost spilling it as I see a customer in front of my face. "What the? Oh, oh god. I'm sorry um would you like some coffee?" I say awkwardly as he shrugs "maybe I strolled towards the coffee shop to get a pizza you'll never know" I stop in my tracks as I remember the customer. "Oh, Christopher! Would you like the same as last time?" I ask politely as he groans "its Kristoff…" I press a hand to my forehead and slap it repeatedly. "I'm sorry, that's twice now. You may want to write that down… I mean! Oh god um… the usual?" I say stupidly as a small grin twitches on his face for a second and then gruffly replied "if that's okay with you?" I smile and prepare the coffee and after three minutes of silence I toss it to him. "One vanilla bean cappuccino for you sir" he takes the cup and hands me a few pounds, his calloused hands brushing against mine as I feel a spark jitter through my veins but I ignore it. "T-thank you" he replies as he stumbles out of the coffee shop awkwardly, leaving me in a trance as I pick up my coffee. I take a sip and spit it out immediately, _dang it I let it get cold, that stupid Kristoff._ I mutter inside my head as I start wiping the counter, _Stupid, stupid Kristoff with his stupid sexy face, wait what?!_

*******************************************FROZEN********************************************

**A/N: I sense a spark! And Sven is a human in this fic so *applauds myself for his appearance* and yeah, more reviews= more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3-Love struck

**Chapter 3- Love struck**

**A/N: Woot! I love you guys! And yes, Anna does swear quite a bit but that doesn't mean she's not friendly and adorable!**

**Disclaimer: FROZEN! Isn't mine…**

***************************FROZEN************************************************

**Anna's POV:**

I sighed and checked my watch, 12:02pm… I exhaled again deeply as I slump my back against the wall. Taking peeks at the two men in the office, cringing at what Olaf is saying to that poor guy. The coffee shop phone rings and I quickly grasp it, surprised was my first thought, then it was filled with 'probably the wrong number' thoughts. "Aloha, if this is sales then I am terribly sorry I don't have the time for your bullshit" I reach to slam the phone down but a small voice perks up behind it. "Actually, this is Sven. The guy that came for that job, Olaf wanted to see me earlier than Monday and I was wondering if tomorrow was good." I slapped a hand to my mouth and groaned, face reddening as I had just insulted a (_hopefully)_ employee. "Oh gosh I am so sorry um yes I think tomorrow will be good with him, I suppose I'll train you if you don't have experience with the machines." I tried to sound as sophisticated as possible which earned a small shy giggle on the end of the phone line, he quickly accepted as I goofily slam the phone down. Hearing the office door crack open I snap upwards and smile at the two blokes, Hans looking smug whilst Olaf was close to bursting into flames. "I 'll have that coffee now, could you just get me a caramel latte" he winked at me as I clamber shakily to the machines, feeling woozy as he sends me flirtatious looks every time I turn around. Claiming my confidence I scrawl my phone number onto his cup with a badly drawn smiley face, handing it to him with a smile. "You can contact me if you have any questions about the job" his smile grows wider as he grabs a cup and jots his phone number down with a winking face. "Maybe we could see a movie sometime" he smiles and waves exiting the shop, leaving me frozen with the cup in my hand as I find myself staring at the numbers.

The doorbell rings and Elsa scrambles in, covered in_… snow? _"You will not believe this; halfway through my shift it starts to snow! I think I need a warm coffee today, Anna?" I leaped over the counter and ran towards the windows, tugging at the curtains a bit too excitedly as I stare into the snowy oblivion. "Elsaaaa…." I turn my head around and stare at the now uncomfortable Elsa who was frozen in time. "Do you want to build a snowman?" I say in a sing-song voice as I skip towards the counter once again, clearing my throat as she looks away from me. "Anna, I… I'm not feeling very well today, maybe another day we will" and with that the life drains out of my face, replaced with a small frown and a tear in my heart. "Sure Elsie, did you say you wanted something warm?" I asked as Elsa let out a deep sigh, staring at the coffee menu she replied "just a regular cappuccino" I smiled weakly and trudged my way to the coffee machine. I let out a shaky breath as I flicked it on; hoping Elsa wouldn't see the tear roll down my cheek as I swiftly wiped it away. I stared at Elsa, she looked lost and scared, I balled my fists and swore under my breath that I would find this stupid Jack guy and find out what the hell was going on. I exhaled deeply and leaned against the counter, wondering what was actually wrong with Elsa.

***********************************FROZEN****************************************

I trudged down the streets to follow Elsa home, or that's supposedly where she goes when ask where she goes in the day. Olaf allowed me to take the rest of the day off since all of our regular customers have been and gone already. I scraped my foot lightly on the concrete, wincing as I realise I am on stealth mode and Elsa is not allowed to see me. I see her posture is all messed up, her back is hunched and her hair is in a messy braid. If you would look closely you would tell that there were tears falling onto the path as she walked, and I did pay attention to every minor detail as we turned into an empty backstreet. Or so it seemed…

I poked my head around the corner as I see a guy with white unkempt hair, with a blue hoodie which the hood had been draped over his face. Patches of snowflakes were clinging to him as he spoke, the snow only hitter harder on the two of them. "Hey snowflake, it's ironic right now though isn't it?" His voice wasn't like I had imagined, it was fun and caring not dark and bitter. I bit my lip as I see the two embrace each other in a hug as I dare to step a little closer to the pair, scrunching my nose as I hear my feet impact on the snow. "I missed you" the guy replied as he started stroking Elsa's hair, Anna felt a bit of uncertainty run through her as she softly replied "um, yeah I missed you too Jack." Then Anna's face took a turn for the worst as she mentally screamed at him, _that's the guy who has been hurting my sister! So help me and I will… but he's so nice… Something's off about this and I'm gonna find out why. _I trudged away slowly and let a frown express on my face, something was definitely off about this and I had to figure it out on my _own._

I started speed walking angrily as down the street and (being the smart person I was) wasn't looking where I was going so I slammed into someone with a loud _thud. _"Hey watch where you're going you big…big…big wow… I mean I-I am so sorry I am like… phew mama mia" I stammered and looked away, trying to cover my flushed cheeks as he chuckled. "Its fine, I guess I have that effect on some people" he winked and I swore at that moment my heart did the leap of faith up to my throat, as I just sat on the ground smiling like an idiot. He offered me a hand and then I silently cursed myself for having clammy hands while he propped me upwards, although he didn't wipe his hands he just stood there holding them and smiling into my eyes as I found my heart thump against my skin. "So, about that movie let's say tomorrow at nine?" He offered as I stood frozen in an awkward position, one leg bent forward as I felt myself slowly tilt over and colliding with him once again. "I guess that's a yes" he chuckled and I awkwardly jerked back and let myself nod slowly, Hans helped me up and offered me a grin "see you later _princess" _he said huskily as he jogged away leaving me breathless in the middle of the street. _Yeah… see you…_

**********************************FROZEN*****************************************

**Kristoff's POV:**

I awkwardly stumble in the grocery and flower shop and pick a handful of carrots for me and my brother Sven, I hear a loud clutter outside and I grimace peeking through the store window as I see a familiar auburn haired girl skid onto the pavement. A guy with sideburns helps her up like in a cheesy romance film and I scrunch up my nose in disgust, I close the curtains quietly as I trudge to the counter. The woman at the counter was tall, skinny and had short brown hair that reached to her chin, her emerald eyes shone as she resembled a bit like the barista at the coffee shop and she offers me a huge grin. "Hiya! Will that be all?" She keeps her posture and gingerly takes the items off me and slides them into a bland bag with a sun stamped on it, her name tag said 'Rapunzel' as she awkwardly tugged at the hem of her top. "Oh, sorry yes that's it…" I say gruffly as I hand a note to her, her face still plastered with a smile as she politely asks my name "uh Kristoff" I say awkwardly trying to dodge the questions she aims at me. "Well Kristoff, come back soon!" She offered me a bright grin as I disappear into the streets. I couldn't help but see a resemblance to that barista at the coffee shop, she had the same face as her and I kept asking myself _what if they are sisters? _I shrugged it off and continued walking; hoping the image of the awkward, clumsy red head would somehow wriggle out of my mind but she doesn't…

*****************************FROZEN*********************************************

**A/N: Hans and Anna have a date! Don don don! Any advice except Hans should die, and Kristoff aww does he have feelings for Anna? Sven is now Kristoff's brother in this fic and I think Rapunzel snuck herself in as well Reviews= more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4-Memory Lane

**Chapter 4- Memory Lane**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have now three running stories and it's hard to keep them all up to date at the same time. I know I'm a total wad! Sorry that its short, I need to update my other fic's as well!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Walter Disney**

**********************************FROZEN********************************************

**Anna's POV:**

*BLEEP* *BLEEP*

"Grraghh" I moaned as I flicked the code onto my phone. "Why the fuck is my alarm set for 5:00am?!" I groaned and checked my calendar, "oh damn it I'm meant to be training Sven today!" I sprung out of bed and threw on an ice blue jumper with a huge snowflake on it (mum knitted it for me) and a pair of tie-dyed jeans. I slung on my winter boots and my biggest, fluffiest coat. I clutched my purse and started running.

**************************************FROZEN*****************************************

"O-Olaf… I …. Hah… Had to … run…" I shouted as I pushed open the doors, only to see a confused Sven in front of a coffee machine. He noticed me approaching and jumped slightly whilst trying to look like he understood what he was doing. "It's ok, I didn't understand Olaf's jibber-jabber when he explained it to me" he was taken aback by this comment and turned to look at me. He sighed and stared at the empty coffee machine "you're right I have no idea what I'm doing" he confessed as he chuckled awkwardly, only making me feel sorry for him more. "I'll tell you what; I can show you how to make a simple espresso and a hot chocolate. People only really order those anyway…" I sigh and point to a smaller looking coffee machine, walking slowly towards it I see him marvel the antique. "My mum and dad used to own this place; I guess you would have thought it was abandoned with all the scratched paint and junk. Anyway, this was the first item to come into this old shack and they used it well. It still works, but I haven't used it since…" I broke off and lightly stroked the dust off the top of it. Sven gave a sympathetic smile and turned his attention back towards the machine. "Oh yeah I shouldn't really be telling you my life story, so this is how you make…"

***Time skip because I can't be bothered to explain how to make coffee!***

"That's it! You got it! Wow, it took me three weeks to learn how to use one. Probably because I was using too much chocolate in those coffees" I chuckle at the memory of them both seeing me on the floor with chocolate powder covering my cheeks and hands, when I tried to talk the powder would flow out of my mouth. _What can I say; chocolate is a girl's best friend. _"Um, a customer is here to see you?" Sven repeats as I snap back to reality, staring at the person I realise it was just Hans. "Hello gorgeous" he winks at me as it sends a flaming fire surge through my body I smile shakily "I just came to see what movie you want to watch tonight" he wriggled his eyebrows at me and I hesitate on the spot. _Oh great, misses forget-me-not forgot! _I scold myself mentally as I quickly think of the newest movie that has come into the cinemas "heat signature" I blurt, only to realise I could have picked a more romantic movie than a horror one. "Are you sure?" He raises his eyebrows and I just nod, speechless that I actually knew a movie that was in the cinema. _Probably because Olaf wouldn't stop talking about seeing that movie today… wait a second TODAY!? No no no no! _I try to change my mind but he is already gone. I kick the ground in anger, unaware that Sven is watching me with eagle eyes. _Well… shit._

*********************************FROZEN**********************************************

**A/N: I thought a bit of a cliff hanger would do the trick, sorry I am sooo mean **


	5. Chapter 5-It's a date

**Chapter 5- It's a date**

**A/N: Yeah the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Not really) Anna's date with Hans! *wink wink* *nudge nudge* I haven't properly thanked my reviewers for reviewing so here goes:**

**Sgt. Sarcasm: Thank you for being the first to review my story! It means a lot, I am thinking about getting a beta.**

**Sah bee: Thank you! I loved 'Love and Joe' a lot too!**

**Just a normal reader: *High fives* I know Anna doesn't seem like the cussing machine, but since her business is about to go down the toilet she is really stressed. **

**Helgabuttercup: I suppose you'll just have to see for yourself ;)**

**Guest: Okay, okay I won't discontinue this story after all the amazing comments it's got!**

**FrozenFanGirl14: Yeah I am trying to add extra parts about Kristoff and his reactions when he goes into the coffee shop, thank you for that input.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is rightfully mi- Disney's *huffs***

**********************************FROZEN*****************************************

**Anna's POV:**

Its 7:30pm, I am stuck in traffic trying to get to my house… I know, I should've been more prepared for this date than I actually was. If a guy bumps into you on the street and asks you to a movie while you are sat there gawking at him, I don't think you'd be prepared for that either. Of course I had to cover another one of Olaf's shifts as well so that doubled the stress for me to save mum and dad's business. Then Han's strides in to ask what movie we are watching _tonight_ when I can barely remember to write someone's name on a coffee cup, I stood there saying probably the most stupid movie there is. One last thing, Olaf is going to be there! There's nothing better than seeing your friend/colleague staring at you while you're romancing it up. So that's how I am here, I am sitting in traffic and swearing under my breath for the damn ass old woman to move her fucking car forward. I look at my phone and the time reads 7:45pm. I groan and slam my fist onto the steering wheel harder.

*************************************FROZEN**************************************

I managed to get to my house for about 8:15pm and now I am sifting through my wardrobe trying to find something decent to wear, after minutes of consideration I choose my green turtle neck jumper with a pair of my favourite jeans. I settle on just wearing my winter boots as it has recently started snowing, I grab my golden scarf and matching gloves and beanie. I decide on touching up my makeup and the doorbell rings, I smile and try to ignore the rapid pulse vibrating through my body. I open the door and my hands start to get clammy so I slip my gloves on, I am greeted with a wink from him and he loops and arm through mine. "Shall we?" Han's says in a husky tone that I find myself wanting to melt with the snow, we stroll down to his car (him catching me a few times since I kept slipping on the ice) and he graciously opens the door for me. I notice I haven't said a word and I just sat in the car trying to cough some words out of my mouth "I like your hair" I say suddenly and I notice him chuckle from the corner of my eye. "Why thank you" he turns to look at me and I feel his smile widen as I blush.

As soon as we reach the theatre I halt as soon as I see Olaf with Sven and someone I can't quite make out yet, I squeak and try to grab Han's arm but it's too late, he's already saying hello to them. "Hey Anna, I didn't expect you to be here" Olaf sends me a wink and I try to bury myself in the turtle neck, Sven just stares at me with no expression at all. I don't think that guy ever has a readable expression on his face, the man who was talking to the ticket person turns around and his eyes lock with mine. "H-Hey Kristoff" I say awkwardly and he just grunts, I feel my heart sink for some reason but I shake it off. "Don't worry about Kristoff, he is just jealous that I got a job with someone awesome" Sven perks up and smiles, _actually _smiles and that made me smile and I am just standing there with a goofy grin on my face. "He always argues that he saw the place first" I laugh at that "So you two know each other?" I ask politely. "Actually he's my brother" Kristoff buts in and glares at me "Well the movies about to start so I guess we shall be going in now" Han's concludes the conversation before I retort and clutches my hand, practically dragging me into the cinema.

********************************FROZEN*******************************************

I don't know why I agreed to go on this date; I guess it was his looks or something. He wouldn't stop fidgeting during the whole movie, trying different 'romantic' gestures towards me. First he did the 'pretending to yawn and put an arm over her' then the 'reach for popcorn at the same time then accidently grab her hand'. What I was dreading that he was going to kiss me on my doorstep like in those cheesy romantic comedies I laugh at, I didn't want to be kissed on my first date so I tried to make some random excuse up. He had already leaned in and I was frantically looking around the snow covered landscape to figure a way out, I was going to settle on 'accidently' coughing in his face but I didn't want to scare the poor guy away. I had feelings for Han's and I didn't want to ruin that, after a quick minute of thinking I settled on slipping on the ice and falling back into my unlocked door. I slid backwards, yanking the door open with my arm as I grabbed for balance and then falling on my side in the doorway. He noticed this immediately and pulled me off my feet, my heart raced and I wondered if he was going to try and kiss me again. I didn't want that because then I couldn't really push him out of my house, I just gave him a brief hug and a 'thanks for the movie' and with that he left. I waved to the moving car and when it disappeared into the snowy abyss I slammed the door with a big 'huff'. I never realised the consequences of backing down from a kiss, I rubbed my now aching ribs and thanked the lord that I didn't break a bone from being a wimp.

****************************FROZEN***********************************************

**A/N: Aww a lovely da- *Insert maniac laughing here* Okay so here you go the date wooo!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6- Night sky

**A/N: Sorry I am a doofus for not updating in ages, I love all my readers!**

**Chapter 6- Night sky**

*****************************************FROZEN**************************************

**Anna's POV:**

I plopped onto the sofa, sighing and remembering the night's events. Hans was a pretty decent guy, and incredibly charming but he was moving too fast with this… whatever he calls it. I mean I met the guy at work and I knew him for about two hours, he was eager to get to know me at least. Anyway, I can't say I'm his girlfriend, I mean… I don't even know if I want to be_._ I groan and flick through the channels on the remote, rubbing my temples as I think_. It's not like he'd be interested in a bankrupt barista anyway. _*BLEEP* I scramble for my phone and angrily type in the passcode. "Hello" I say 'happily' "Anna you need to get here now!" I huff in response. "Listen, Olaf if you want the details of my 'date' then I'll tell you tomorrow" I use air quotes and I'm pretty sure Olaf can sense me rolling my eyes. "No Anna, this is serious. You need to get here now, there's been a break-in and you need to get your sorry ass here now!" He hung up and I bit my lip, scurrying for my handbag and gloves (since I left my scarf, hat and coat on).

**************************************FROZEN*****************************************

"Anna!" Olaf shouts and jogs over to me, there were about three policemen outside taking pictures and two inside inspecting the damage. I felt my knees give way and I stumbled forward, luckily Olaf grabbed me before I could fall and I just stood there mouth agape at the smashed window. There was yellow police tape around the shop and I knew that wasn't good news, I turned to Olaf who was looking at the policemen. "Olaf, have you been inside yet?" I ask curiously to the small man who just lightly shook his head as a 'no'. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost, are you going to tell me how you knew there was a break-in? Olaf?" I was starting to feel worried for my usually happy friend; he was starting to turn as white as the snow around us. Luckily he snapped out of it before I could slap it out of him. "Well, you know me… clumsy little Olaf… Well I had forgotten my phone at the coffee shop, so after the movie I went to retrieve it. T-Then this guy with a gun approached the shop and smashed the window; I hid behind the counter of c-course but…" He swallowed hard then continued. "He left after he got whatever he was looking for and I called the police very quickly… So now I'm here, being forced to answer stupid questions and stuff." I pat my buddy on the back and approach the officers. "Excuse me? Hello I'm Miss Anna Arrendale and the owner of this coffee shop" I say confidently and a man with brown hair turned to me "oh yes Miss Arrendale, I am sorry for this wrong-doing may I ask if that man over there is your colleague?" He points to the shaking Olaf and I nod in agreement. "May I go into the shop officer? I want to look at the damage please" He nods and points to the unlocked door. I mutter my thanks and walk in.

***********************************************FROZEN********************************

The coffee machines were in place, I can't say the mugs and take-away coffee cups were though. I looked at the smashed glass on the wooden floor; the stag on the wall had fallen flat on its face. I walked behind the counter, this was the only place that wasn't ruined except if you count the many mugs and plastic cups scattered along the floor. Some chairs and tables were knocked over and I could hear muttering in the office. I hesitantly knocked and I heard the muttering silence, a woman with raven black hair opened the door and eyed me over. "Miss Arrendale?" I nod eager to see the damage to the office. She leads me in the room and the first thing I see is blood, I froze in horror. Suddenly my heart beat quickens and the sounds of the women are muffled by the terror that someone could have died in here, Olaf said it was just him here so that can't be true. "Miss Arrendale, are you listening?" I swallow hard and nod shakily. "Well, the safe has been broken and whatever was in there has been taken, there is a broken vase and an unlocked drawer. We do not know if anything has been taken from it though since the drawer looked pretty full" I looked at the ground, they hadn't said anything yet of a dead body. "O-Officer, why is there b-blood in this room?" I asked wearily, I could see the two women in the room exchange glances and I felt myself breathing hard, preparing myself for their answer. "Miss Arrendale? Nobody told you?" The blonde woman asks as I feel my ears throb and my world spinning, I nod hastily. "A young man was found here thirty minutes ago; he suffered severe injuries and had to be taken to the hospital straightaway. His name was… Sven Forrester." I blinked and froze in time; Sven had been injured because of my coffee shop, _my _coffee shop. Olaf had lied to me, I wondered why he was paling, and I told them my thanks and made a beeline for the door.

Olaf was still there, looking out into the street. A part of me wanted to chew him out for lying to me and not alerting me of Sven's condition. But at the state he was in, I didn't want to make the situation worse. I decided to chew him out later. I grabbed Olaf's arm and he jumped back in surprise, locking eyes with me. I didn't say a word, just dragged him to my car. I started the engine and I saw him obediently clip himself in. As soon as we were on the road, Olaf was the first one to speak. "Where are we going?" He asked worriedly, like I was going to slug him if he even breathed. "The hospital" I replied curtly, I saw in the corner of my eye that he had shrunk in his seat. His eyes fixed on the beaming light of the hospital cross and I abruptly pulled up, quickly unclipping myself and sliding out of the car. He did the same, only slower and his face flashed with guilt.

**************************************FROZEN****************************************

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie! I wanted you to be on the edge of your seats for this. **

**R&R!**

**-MIJA**


End file.
